Mercy
by jeshio
Summary: During the sixth school year, the golden Trio heads to the Burrow during Easter holidays. On the way to London, the Hogwarts Express is attacked by Death Eaters. Hermione is able to save her friends, but gets captured . She is taken to the secret quarters of the Dark Side, where she finds herself at the mercy of the Death Eaters. Luckily there is someone trying to help her.
1. Chapter 1

**AN: **

I own no of the characters, spells and a few more things, I can't think of right now. This all belongs to J.K. Rowling.

This is a Dramione fanfiction, my first about this pairing and my first fanfiction in a long while.

This fanfiction will include violence, abuse and sexuality. If anybody feels not comfortable with any of this subjects, I asked you to stop reading now.

Well I hope you guys enjoy it anyway, and I would be happy to get some feedback.

I should also tell you, that English is not my first language, I hope the grammar and spelling is not too bad. My beta reader is very buy right now, but I wanted to publish the first chapter to see the reaction. I hope the ff is not to violent, I will try to keep this parts to the beginning.

**Mercy**

Chapter 1: Abduction and abuse

She was dragged into a big room with a nice carved fireplace and a bunch of heavy looking, wooden chairs. Someone pushed her onto one of them.

It was the first time she allowed herself to look up at her kidnapers. Of course they still were all wearing their mask, that hid their faces. However she could make out some of them. Their defiantly was Bellatrix, just entering the room. She was wearing a long black gown and black leather boots and her wand pointed it Hermione's direction.

Bellatix was the first to take of her death eaters mask, a wide and dangerous smile on her once beautiful face.

Hermione also recognized Macnair the executioner for the Committee for the Disposal of Dangerous Creature, he was standing next to her on the left side of her chair.

Right behind Bellatrix was a large man who stayed in the dark corner of the room, not revealing his identity by keeping his mask where it was. Many of the others just had started to take off their masks, following Bellatrix example. Hermione was certain, that this man in the dark corner was Snape. Anyway, she was as certain that she could not hope for any help from his side in this situation. That is not in any case, as long as so many other death eaters would be present. And even otherwise she wasn't that sure, if he would risk his head for her anytime else.

The last to enter the room was a large, thin figure. A person who looked pretty young compared to the other. Through that was hard to tell, cause he was clothed in a dark wide cloak and the mask was still on his face.

Hermione was wondering if this was Draco Malfoy and she found herself ponder about the question, if Malfoy had been on the train back to London.

It all had started a few weeks ago, when a letter from Mrs Weasley had arrived inviting her, Ron and Harry to the Burrow over the Easter Holidays. The three friends had talk about that over and over for almost a week, until they had decided, that they would spend the holidays with Rons' family. Ginny who was about to take her exams would remain in Hogwarts in order to study.

"Now, now, who do we have here," Bellatrix purred still with this dangerous smile on her face. Causing Hermione to stop her ongoing chain of thoughts.

Hermione found herself breathing heavily, she could feel the fear rising up inside of her. _What would they do to her? Would the torture her? Of course they would! _

"That is the mud blood, that is befriended with Potter," someone dumbly answered Bellatrix question, that had obviously been rhetorical. Of course she did know who Hermione was.

"Thanks for putting this out Wormtail. Without your help we wouldn't have noticed," another big man snorted back. That was Dolohov, who just happened to be the one who had dragged Hermione into this very room and who had hardly pushed her onto the chair.

There was some laughter following his statement. Wormtails head sung heavily on his shoulders and with some red spots of embarrassment on his cheeks he stole back into the little crowed of people that had half circled around the chair on which Hermione sat.

Hermione's hands were starting to shake a little. She was trying to get control over them, but failed the attempt. Her mouth was dry and her eyes were filling with tears. With all her power she was fighting them. _You are not bursting out in tears Hermione Jane Granger!_

She took another deep breath, but it didn't really help. She actually felt even more shaky than before.

Bellatrix hadn't wasted a second to Wormtail, she was eying Hermione hungrily.

"We should wear her a bit down before questioning her; she does look like a tuff one, doesn't she." There was a flash in Bellatrixs dark eyes that showed of her excitement and made Hermione not wanting to know, what her opinion of 'wearing someone down' would be like.

"Yeah a proudly brave Gryffindor isn't she", Dolohov said, " Hasn't made a sound since we have captured her."

Hermione could see the scene flash inside her mind.

She was sitting in a train cabin opposite of Ron who had leaned his head against the window and next to Harry who was busy with his broom care cite, she had given him on his birthday two years ago. Hermione herself was flipping through a book called "The ancient Masters degrees and Stadies of Magic" , that would hopeful prove itself useful for her upcoming homework in History. Ron of course had made fun of her, not really having left the school and already being busy with homework.

Hermione couldn't really concentrate on the nearly written pages and her thoughts were dripping of too often. She had sighed, closed the book and looked out of the cabins window. It had just started to rain. Heavy drops were falling down onto the green landscape that was passing by. Hermione found herself a bit edgy, but wasn't able to clarify why.

Now that she was sitting in this big room, surrounded by so many death eaters she wonder if she had a premonition. _Let Professor Trelawney know about that, she thought with a heavy smile. So much about having no 'inner eye'!_

"Let me..." Bellatrix had started, but was abruptly interrupted by the tall figure from the door.

"I want to do it," he had busted out and taken some steps closer while speaking. Now Hermione was a hundred percent sure, that this thin figure was Draco Malfoy. A cold shiver went down her back while she thought about what he had meant with his declaration.

He took of his mask and let it fell to the stonelike floor while he was closing in.

"There are some open deeps I want her to pay. For all this times in Hogwarts she had made fun of me or called me names," Malfoy said eagerly.

Bellatrix was now eying him with this hungry look in her eyes. Her smile turned even bride when she announced: "Yes Draco, you may teach this dirty mud blood a little lesson, before we start questioning her." She turned to Hermione, pulled her out of her chair by grabbing her long hands into her bushy hair and wrench her towards Malfoy. "Or has anyone another opinion on this ?," she asked sweetly, not really allowing anyone to contradict her.

Some of the others like Macnair looked a bit disappointed when Malfoy caught hold of Hermione and dragged her out of the room and towards an elegant stone step upwards.

They probably would have preferred watching Bellatrix tormenting Hermione, who most likely would have been a bit more creative on this task, due to the fact that she had way more experience on this task comparing to the young Malfoy

"Don't take her too long Draco, a quick in-out and a few beats and scratches will do for now," Dolohov called after Malfoy.

"I don't know about that Dolohov, " he called back, " I have lured long enough to lay my hands on this mudblood." He laughed dryly, and the others joined in.

Malfoy was now pushing her up the stars, not as rough as Dolohov had, but still with a certainty, that there would be no escaping him. He dragged her down a long floor to its very end. There he pushed open a door wrenching her into the room and onto the large canopy bed. Because he had held her hands to her back, she wasn't able to capture her fall and crushed with her head first onto the bed. Even through the bed linings had been soft, she bumped her head quiet heavily and shrieked softly for the first time since she had been captured. In her beating head there was one phrase from Dolohov circling wildly: _A quick in-out...will do for now._

What the hack was the meaning of this... and when she realized what it meant she felt suddenly a sickness overcoming her. _He wouldn't, would he?_

"You really have to do better than this Granger". Malfoy said to her. He had thrown himself on top of her and was using his whole weight to keep her down.

"Scream for me," he purred. Hermione gave a groan. "Scream," he insisted yelling into her left ear. When she didn't respond he brutally grabbed her hair and was pulling her head back. Hermione gave a loud groan of pain, tears filed her eyes. "Louder", he yelled impatiently.

He pulled her a bit more backwards and then pushed her head hardly onto the bed again. A loud "Auoooooh", escaped Hermiones mouth. She could feel her head pounding harder than before. She also felt, that her thoughts were starting to cloud, and she was sure that she was starting to lose conciseness.

"That was better," he commended, grabbing her hair again and pulling her up, this time a bit softer. He looked down at her and started to shake her hardly.

"Granger, Granger, don't you dare and faint right know". He was lifting himself up and positioning himself next to her. Turning her around with both hands and forcing her to sit up a little. He leaned her against the wooden backside of the bed, that was nicely curved into pretty little patens. Hermione exhaled heavily looking up into his grey eyes, her sight still a bit blurry.

She found no hate inside of this grey eyes, more something like concern and uneasiness.

_Was she imaging things? Thanks to this hard hit on her head that must have been the case. Why should Draco Malfoy, of all people, look concerned about her right after he was racking her? _

She was drifting off again, her eyelids felt heavy, and she had problems to concentrate her gaze on him.

"Stay with me Granger." He hit her with his palm right into her face. Not really hard, but hard enough. She groaned again.

"You have to scream again," he said pestering. There was something swing with, that she could make out. His tone was odd, that much was for sure.

"Come on now scream again, nicely and loud," and with this he pinched her into the arm. Hermione shriek again. "Louder" he said impatiently. Pinching her at the same spot again a bit harder than before. Hermione's eyes filled with tears, but she didn't dare to make a sound. She wouldn't give him that much satisfaction.

He gasped impatiently and shook his head in disbelieve.

"Listen, they have to hear you scream or someone will show up here and make sure that you do. Do you want that?" He looked her directly into the eyes. His tone was so odd. She could make out what he meant by saying this.

"I'm not taking any joy in this," he declared. _He did not?_ Now she looked at him disbelievingly. She was desperately trying to make out some sense of this. _What is going on here? _

"I'm mean of course you are a pain in the ass Granger, but..." he trailed off.

"But what," she asked. "What do you want from me?"

He sucked in some air. "I want you to scream loud enough for them to hear," he said with a hint of anger in his voice. And with this he rolled up the sleeve of her long cotton pullover, that she had changed into while she was on the train right back to London. He pointed the tip of his wand to her underarm, mumbled a few words she could not make out, and with that burned her. It was just a small spot, a bit bigger than a cigarette would have left. But still it burned badly and Hermione howled out loudly. She tried to snatch her arm away, but Malfoy was holding onto it tightly.

"That's it. Know let's do this one more time." He moved his wand to another spot close to the last one, mumbled the same words again and she felt the pain of being burning one more time. This time it wasn't as a bad as the first time, but she howled out anyway. Tears escaping from her eyes. She looked at him, snatching her arm away, and this time to her surprise he led her go away with it. Of course she had expected him to keep holding tightly onto her, so she put too much force in her movement and crashed her hand hardly against the carved wood by pulling her arm away from him.

He didn't even look when a soft "Autsch" escaped her lips. Malfoy had straightened himself up looking at the door with puckered ears. Anxious listing for sounds coming from outside of the room.

For a moment there was nothing but silence. Hermione took her hand up to her mouth and was breathing onto it, as if this would make the pain go away.

When Malfoy was sure, that no one had followed them upstairs or was going to check on them he turned back to Hermione with a strange expression in his gaze. _Was it apologetically? That couldn't be could it?_

"Are you alright", that was an odd question to ask considering the whole situation. She was looking at him bewildered. _What the hell is going on here?_

Hermione was petting her sour hand trying to ignore the pain her head and underarm were causing.

"What do you want from me?", she asked again, not sure if she really wanted to know the answer. "It had to look realistic, didn't it", he shrugged.

"What had to look realistic," she asked, still not able to make sense of this.

"Me punishing you," he answered straight away.

"It felt pretty really, if you ask me."

"That", he gasped, "That was nothing. You're lucky they let me take you upstairs and didn't decide that Bellatrix should do so."

"I believe you on that one Malfoy", she answered, looking him straight into the grey eyes. She had the feeling he was not comfortable by being gaped by her.

"And...", she started but didn't finish the question, because she wasn't sure she really wanted to know the answer to this question at all. However, she would surely find out about this one soon. So she forced herself to complete the unfinished question.

"And what are you going to do with me now?"

For a few seconds he hold her gaze, looking straight back, than he was sucking in some air again, looking down to the floor.

"Now", he began, " Now I'm going to rape you."


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: **Thanks to all the reviewers for the quick response to my first chapter.

Of course it's a bad cliff hanger and I'm pretty well aware of that. It was just so tempting to let the first chapter end like that. Sorry, I know it's really stump writing technique and I would have cursed every author about it.

Here comes Chapter 2, I had it written down already. I hope I will get started on Chapter 3 soon, but I can't promise anything, there is a lot work coming up. And even though I enjoy writing this fan fiction very much, I am afraid it has to wait a bit.

Have fun with this.

Chapter 2: In and Out

Hermione gasped again. Not sure if she had understood what he just said. But to be honest there was no misreading his words.

"Rrrr..rape me." She looked down to the floor. All blood seemed to have left her face. Her heart was pounding wildly. She had a hard time breathing.

He looked up at her.

"At least we have to make it look like I did," he added.

She tried to calm herself down; _this sounded convincing, didn't it_ _He is not going to do it for real Hermione, just calm down now!_

"You're not hyperventilating are you, " he asked with this odd tone of concernment he had used early when she was close to fainting.

She couldn't answer, still having trouble to suck in some air. He took her hand, the one that was not sour, and squeezed it softly.

"It is going to be alright", he assured her. "They are going to come for you. They will rescuer you. And until than I will try to protect you as good as I can."

"Who is going to come for me?", she whispered with a thin voice.

"Gee Granger, I thought you were a smart ass," he said with a little smile on his face. "The orden people, of course."

_He was right. The members of the Orden of the Phoenix would come to rescue her. Dumbledore was probably on it right now. After the death eaters attack, they would have called for an emergency meeting, trying to make out the situation and making plans to help her._

Now she was able to breathe again; it still sounded strange when she sucked in the air, but she didn't feel the panic anymore that had arisen when she hadn't been able to breathe probably.

She looked again straight into his eyes and wondered: "Do we really have to do that? Isn't it enough if they think you tortured me?"

"What do you think they expect me to do right now?"

She shrugged not being convinced about all of this.

"Look, if I just had wanted to tortured you, there would have been no need to drag you into this room."

She nodded slowly.

"I could have done that right down there, with all them watching."

She nodded again. Finally the picture was filling in. Just some small details were missing.

"But why?", she asked.

"Why what," he asked with a hint of anger in his voice.

"Why are you helping me? Why do you even care?"

"Because..." He stared.

"Because..."

She look at him, directly into his eyes. She wouldn't let him get away without answering the question.

A few seconds passed, until he finished:

"Because, it is the right thing to do. And you don't deserve that. I have seen them torturing people, and believe me it's not nice. Once they gave some of the captives that had been of no use anymore to the wolves and they would rip this people apart, while they were still alive. And another time..."

"I think I got the idea", she stopped him, not able to get rid of this picture in her mind, of a young muggle who was ripped apart by Werewolves. She shivered.

"Still, that is very noble of you Draco, and brave. Trying to help me. Remember me to thank you when this is over."

He shook his head. _Noble..she had no fucking idea what she was talking about. But he didn't find the need to fill her in on this one. At least she was finally breathing normally again and didn't look like she was going to faint soon._

There were footsteps coming down the hall, getting closer to the room by every passing second. Malfoy looked alarmed. He jumped up and pulled down the pans he was wearing under his dark cloak.

"Pull of your pans Granger. And be quick."

"What...?!"

"Now come on, we don't have time for this."

He had contiuted to undress himself, while speaking. By now he was only wearing black shorts and green socks.

She noticed that his body was well trained, she could make out small lines of a sixpack on his belly. And musels on his arms. While looking at him she started to slip out of her jeans. Her sour hand was given her a hard time. When he was done, he jump back onto the bed and helpt her.

"Turn around, " he ordered and she did. He was over her, pressing her down again. She didn' t like that at all. Hermione could feel the dizziness coming back. She probably had turned around to fast. She now felt sick as well and tried to controll her gag reflex.

The footsteps had stopped in front of the door. There was a knock and a familiar voice said: " It's me."

Draco sighted with relieve. Jumping up again.

"Come in." And the door opened. Hermione turned around to see who was entering the room, cursed herself the very next seconde for doing so. Now she really felt, that she had to throw up. She jumped out of the bed and ran to a nearby antic looking vase and emptied her stomach into it. When she was done she sank to the floor, leaning against the nearby wall. Both Malfoy and Snape, who had just entered the room, looked at her worried. Draco ran over to her sinking down next to her. Snape closed the door, and also walked towards her. He took his wand out of his cloak and let a glass of water appear in his free hand. He sank down as well, offering her the glass. Hermione took it eagerly and emptied it with a few sips. Her face was burning by now, especielly her ears. She had closed her eyes, leaning her head against the wall. Malfoy laid his hand on her forehead and cheeks.

"She is burning hot", he noticed.

"It's just a mild concussion", Hermione declared, her mouth very felt dry

."I bummed my head on the wooden back of the bed."

"Actually I hit her ", Malfoy confessed and Snape noded. He put his hand back in his cloak, took out a small vile, that contained a purpleish liquid. Snape stared at it for a moment, shaked it and pressed it into Hermione's hand.

"Drink that, and the dizziness will go away", he said.

Hermione opened her eyes again, uncorked the vile and drank the whole liquid. She waited for the effect to kick in. Snape was scanning her head to toe. " She needs a few more bruises", he declared finally. He took his wand up and pointed at Hermione' s naked legs and arm. He mumbeled a few words and blue and purple bruises appeared on Hermione's white skin. It didn't heard at all, it just looked really bad. Snape reached into his cloak again and took out another vile which contained a dark red substance. "Dragon blood," was the only explanations he gave so far. He handed it to Hermione and explained to her: "Smeare a bit of this between your legs and in your underwear." With this he got up and let Hermione have some privacy. Malfoy followed his example. Hermione blushed anyway, when she opened the second vile and did as she had been told. Malfoy picked up his cloth and started to dressed himself. Hermione was wondering if she would be aloud to put on her jeans again. She looked at Malfoy and noded her head towards her pants. He followed her gaze, realized what she meant and shook his head.

_Great_, she thought. _I'll be forced to go back downstairs with only my panties on.._

" Let's get back downstairs", said Snape. "Now listen girl, this will be pretty ugly. Don't feel the need to be awfully brave. No place for heroism here. They will get the answers they want to hear anyway." While he was talking Hermione got up and walked up to him. She was trembling a little, but at least she didn't feel sick anymore. When Snape had finished his little speech Hermoine noded to show that she understood. Malfoy had joined them by now and took Hermiones arm. "Which one was the sour hand?", he asked her. She shook her right hand, which send a dull pain through her hand and up the entire arm. " Malfoy touched the hand softly with his wand and said: "Episkey." The pain instantly left her hand. And Hermione found herself escorted by Draco Malfoy and Severus Snape towards the longest questioning she ever had to endure.


End file.
